The Third Round Part 2
Story Cyrus steps forward on the field. Cyrus: Come at me, alien scum! I will rid the world of your taintedness. Sunder: Taintedness? Is that even a word? Guess I’ll go shut him up. Animo: The fourth match, Bishop Cyrus vs. Sunder, begin! Cyrus activates a hovercycle, taking to the air. He then pulls out a lance, charged with kinetic energy. Sunder activates his glider, and takes to the air, drawing his axe. His axe now has a whip attaching it to his left hand. The two fly at each other, striking with their weapons. They are even, and return for a second shot. They collide again, Cyrus losing his lance. He then pulls out a plasma rifle, firing it and hitting Sunder hard in the back. Sunder: Agh! Sunder starts to descend, close to the volcano. Cyrus prepares another shot, when Sunder fires a laser blast at him. Cyrus dodges, then fires another shot. Sunder is hit, and sinks deeper into the volcano. Cyrus: Say your last words, alien scum! Sunder: How about not? (Sunder throws his axe up at Cyrus, who dodges.) Cyrus: Ha! Is that all you got! (Sunder pulls on the whip, and the axe comes back at Cyrus, hitting and destroying the hovercycle.) Aaaaaahhhhhh! (Sunder moves out of the way, as Cyrus falls into the lava, disintegrating. Sunder comes out of the volcano and lands, going to his knees.) Animo: Winner, Sunder! John: Sunder! (John runs over to him, helping him up.) You look like a wreck. Sunder: (Groans) Save it. Just get me back to the viewing area. (John and Sunder make it over, and Sunder lays down on the ground, having fallen asleep.) Eddy: If that attack had hit any of us, we’d probably be dead. John: That’s why I called upon Sunder. He’s one of the best. Hex: You are taking on the leader, am I correct? John: You are. Hex: Then I’m up. (Hex floats onto the field.) George: Driscoll, take him out. Driscoll: Yes sir! (Driscoll goes out onto the field.) George: Also, (Driscoll turns.) Escape this servitude. Driscoll: (Nods) As you wish. Animo: The fifth match, Bishop Driscoll vs. Hex, begin! Hex raises his staff, firing a mana lightning bolt at Driscoll. Driscoll punches it, his armor enhancing his powers. He then fires a laser from the suit. Hex causes a boulder to break from the ground, using it as a shield. He then causes other boulders to levitate, and throws them at Driscoll. Driscoll charges in and dodges the attacks, and jumps to punch Hex. Hex raises his staff, and Driscoll levitates, stuck. Driscoll fires another laser, and Hex raises his staff. Hex: Reflectere! (He creates a mana mirror, which reflects the laser back at Driscoll, hitting him and sending him flying down a fissure. Everyone waits, when a splash is heard.) Animo: Winner, Hex! (Hex returns to the group.) Charmcaster: Killed three of them. Hex: No. He is still alive. John: How is that possible? Hex: He had self control. He was different from the others. Driscoll uses his laser to dig a hole into the fissure wall, and relaxes for a second. He then pulls out a syringe type device, and injects himself. His skin reverts to normal. Driscoll: Now, to stay out of Phantom’s grasp. Good luck, First Knight George. (Driscoll uses his laser to keep digging through the Earth.) Animo: The final match, Knight George vs. John Smith, begin! George: John Smith. I assume since you're here, I defeated the Diagon. John: That’s right. You’re our savior. Why fight for Phantom? George: Because I have no choice in the matter. (Draws sword.) John, kill me. (George strikes the ground with his sword, sending a shockwave at John.) John: Whoa! Contego! (John holds his arms up, creating a green mana shield, protecting him from the attack.) Charmcaster: He can use magic?! Hex: Impossible! George: You’ve learned a few new tricks, I see. John: Yep. I’m slowly becoming a threat in my human form. Kemo Char! (John’s hands glow green, and he fires green mana balls at George. George uses his sword to block the attacks.) George: Futile. (George then disappears, then reappears right in front of John. John slaps down the Omnitrix as George swings his sword. The sword hits air, John gone.) Where art thou? Do you run from my sword so quickly? Nanomech: No. (George sees him flying in front of him.) I’m just fighting my way. Nanomech blasts him with bioelectric energy in the face, knocking George back. Nanomech fires more shots, but George is able to block them with his sword, he swings at Nanomech, who flies underneath them, and hits the Omnitrix. Diamondhead appears and uppercuts George, sending him flying back. George gets up, recovering. Diamondhead: Time for a little knight’s play. (Forming a blade hand.) Diamondhead swings his blade hand at George, who parries the blow. George goes for a thrust, but Diamondhead parries that, and goes for another strike. George jumps back, and swings his sword at Diamondhead. Diamondhead blocks it with his blade, when George starts to glow yellow. His power increases, and he slices through Diamondhead’s blade hand. Diamondhead: OW! Whoa! (George thrusts his blade at Diamondhead, who jumps back and swings his left arm, creating a crystal to get between himself and George. George’s attack breaks this crystal, as Diamondhead reforms his hand.) So much for that. Let’s try something else. (A crystal grows out of the ground, with a handle. Diamondhead grabs the handle, and pulls out a crystal sword. He then slaps down the Omnitrix.) Swampfire: Swampfire! (Swampfire picks up the sword.) Alright, George. Have at thee! Swampfire charges in with his crystal sword, swinging it several times at George. George parries multiple strikes, then swings his blade and chops Swampfire’s head off. Swampfire’s head reattaches itself, and the battle continues. Swampfire goes for a thrust, but George dodges with ease, slicing through his arm. Swampfire kicks George away, as he reattaches his arm. George: We are getting nowhere with this. Your obvious inexperience in the art of the sword is countered by having an indestructible body. Time for a new plan. (Swampfire reverts.) 'Noukaradam! '(Out of the fissure behind George, a lava golem comes out, walking onto the land.) John: Oh, man! Come on, work! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Rath: HEATBLAST! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ OMNITRIX! RATH IS NOT HEATBLAST! Aw, whatever. LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ GIANT LAVA GOLEM! IF YOU THINK THAT THE RATH IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOUR VERY BODY COULD MELT ME TO PIECES, THEN YOU DON’T KNOW THE INMELTABLE RATH! The lava golem throws a punch, and Rath jumps back, dodging. He then takes his crystal sword, and throws it at the lava golem. It goes right through, and the golem whines, being destroyed. Rath: HA! TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE! (He stops, and groans. George was in front of him, having stabbed through his stomach with his sword. George withdraws the sword, and jumps back. Rath falls to his knees.) OW! LEMME TELL AY, LIE, KHYBER, WHOO. FEELING WOOZY. LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ SIR GEORGE, FOUNDER OF THE FOREVER KNIGHTS! I, I WON’T, I WON’T LOSE. (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Rath: (Roars) Ultimate Rath! (His wound was healed.) Now, prepare to die. Ultimate Rath multiplies into three clones, and they all pounce at George. George dodges the attack of the first one, driving his sword through its head. He kicks away a second one, sending him behind George. The third clone comes at him, attacking with his claw. Georges parries it, and slices through the clone. He turns to face the last one. George: Now it’s just you and (He gasps, as he looks down. Ultimate Rath’s claw had extended, and had pierced his chest, going out his back.) Well, done, boy. Thank you. (Ultimate Rath withdraws his claw, and George falls, dead. His body turns into gold dust. Ultimate Rath reverts.) John: You’re welcome, strongest of the Forever Knights. Animo: Winner, John Smith, and the victor Team Heroes. Now, let’s return to the castle. (The group teleports back.) Characters Team Heroes *Sunder (competes) *Hex (competes) *John Smith (competes) *Tack *Charmcaster *Eddy Villains New Chess Pieces *Forever Knights **Sir Cyrus (competes) (death) **Sir Driscoll (competes) (freed from Zombie Curse) **Sir George (competes) (death) *Dr. Animo Aliens *Nanomech (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead *Swampfire *Rath (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *Ultimate Rath (first re-appearance) Trivia *This is the first time John uses Ultimate Rath. *Driscoll was able to break free from Phantom's control. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games